loungefandomcom-20200214-history
My Final Mistake
MY FINAL MISTAKE "Hey Matt, what will our next experiment be?" I called across the lab, while cleaning the filthy test tubes. "Don't know," He responded, while wiping down the table we had just finished using. " The only science that is really interesting is medical, and there is no empty room to do anything. What else is there to do?" "I don't know......" I trailed off thoughtfully. " Maybe we could do something original, something that no one else has done yet" "Chris..., I don't like that look on your face, what is going through your mind?" Matt asked, some what nervously. "Well, we could.... I don't know...... Create Life!" I throught my arm up in the air for empathes. "I don't know..... Any one who has ever tried to, usually ended up dead. After failing. What makes you think that we can succeed?" "Why I think that we can succeed? Because we are in the 22 century, and we can do anything if we set our minds to it." "Alright...." He reluctantly agreed. "GAHHHH!" I bolted up out of my bed, in a panic. "What was that? The dream,...." I muttered to myself. The dream haunted every hour of my being. I can't escape the guilt that I feel. I murdered my best firend and my life partner. I'm sitting in an insane asylum, but that doesn't help any. All I can do is sit on my bed, and think about how different life would have been, if I wasn't so stupid, the rumors were right, if you tryed to create artificial life, you will use what ever soul is closest to you, and destroy it. I felt the hot tears rolling down my cheeks, and I just let them fall. What is the point in weeping when what you have to weep for is gone? After months of fighting with my nurses, I was finally allowed to have a pen and a small journal. I need to write down what is racing around in my head, before I go crazy. I also have a psychiatrist, but she isn't listening. All she is telling me to do is to forgive myself, and move on with my life, but I know that I can't do that. So, I'm going against her orders, and write down what happened, and maybe this will help her to help me. So, here's what hapened... I loved Mary. I loved Mary with all of my heart, and that's what weakend me. I was warned, that if I severly loved someone, other than my lab partner, their lives would be changed, but I didn't listen, and now she's dead. But I'm getting ahead of myself here. Lets start at square one. My name is Christopher Tablebooth, and I belive I am now 27. But I have been locked in here for so long, I don't remeber my exact age. I know that I was 25 when I had the brilliant idea to create life. And I kept Jornals of it. I will copy the more interesting ones into this, so that, people will know what has happened, and hopefully won't make the same mistake I made. Milinda, my lab assistant, she was pretty, and was just about to get her science degree, so that she could help us improve human life. We were all exited for it, But, I think thats enough background information, that I need to tell you before disaster struck. It was just your average day. Warm outside, and the air conditioning was blasting in the lab. All of us were trying to come up with something to improve out little black cloud. We had all agreed on trying to create life, and now we had hit a dead end. Matt was swinging his pen around while passing near the table, thinking as he usually does, when his pen made contact, and the vial got spilled. I don't know what happened in the following minutes. All I remeber is being incredibly cold, then..... blackness. March 23, 3024 Today.... what to say? I'm remembering less and less of who I am. I know who my family is, but they don't seem to be important to me, much less remember me. Why did I snap at my partner? I remember all of the bad things that I have done, but none of the good. I'm terrified of what will happen. I'm losing control. I want to murder someone after getting them to carry my spawn. And I know who I am going to get. She WILL do it, one way or another.... March 24, 3024 Milinda seems to be avoiding me. Why is everyone giving me the evil eye? It's not my fault that they can't see what true genious is. Tonight I am going to grab Milinda when she's on her way home, and there, she will have no choice but to agree... March 25, 3024 She agreed... FINALLY. Though, I don't know that she agreed after I made her do it. Matt seems to have grown feelings for her, I killed him when he tryed to protect her. Why am I doing this? What do I have to gain from making someone do something that they don't want to? I killed my parents, now I am on the run. I don't know how much longer I can last. I am running out of options. Last night I was almost killed, I don't know how long before I start to go after the authorities. If Mary dies by my hand, I will kill Miranda, then myself. I won't let something that caused that much trouble be let loose in the town.... Please let her live... She's all I have left.... March, 29 3024 This will be the last time... Mary took her life late last night... I can't keep this up.... I'm praying that they find me..... Miranda will die in her sleep tonight.... I can't torment her any longer without breaking this...THINGS heart!....